Pictures Can't Get You What You Want
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Rima invites Zero to do a photoshoot with her in hopes he'll choose her over Yuuki. Read to find out what happens.


Rima and Zero.  
Not much to say, still grounded though.  
Read, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Rima… What's wrong?" asked to photographer, putting down his camera. "You're usually more perky in your photo shoots."

"Sorry… School has been really busy lately and I haven't gotten much sleep." said Rima rubbing her eyes.

"Poor thing. Where's Shiki?" asked the photographer.

"Passed out on his bed. He wouldn't wake up this morning." said Rima curling up on the couch.

"Damn… That ruined my idea." said the photographer.

"What was it?" asked Rima.

"My boss has been wanting to get a picture for this movie poster. It has to be like a sleeping couple or the women has to be sleeping cuddling with her husband/boyfriend." said the photographer. "Since you look like the main female character I was hoping to use you. And Shiki…. But he's not here."

"What does the male main character look like?" asked Rima.

"Tall, kind of lanky, silver-hair, grey eyes, kind of mean. Shiki would've had to wear a wig and contacts." said the photographer, picking up his coffee. "Why?"

"I may know someone who will help." said Rima pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing Yuuki's number.

"Hey Yuuki. Is Zero around?" said Rima into the receiver when Yuuki picked up. "Can you put him on real quick?"

"Hey Zero, it's Rima. I need you to help me with something… No not killing anyone… I'm at my photo shoot and Shiki hasn't gotten here yet. My photographer is on a deadline and he needs to get the picture today to be able to have it time to get it done. You match the profile of the main character, please Zero?" said Rima into the phone, pacing around the couch.

"So you will? Yay, awesome. See you in an half an hour." said Rima before hanging up.

"He's coming down now." said Rima to the photographer who smiled. "Now fork over some coffee. I got to wake up."

Rima pulled the door open to the room her photographer and she were in as Zero raised his hand to knock.

"Zero, thanks so much for helping me." said Rima. "Well for helping my photographer."

"It got me out of physical education, so no problem." said Zero plopping down on the couch.

"Lazy. You know P.E. is mandatory." said Rima sitting next to him.

"Not for Yuuki and I. Since we're patrolling all night we don't have to go to P.E." said Zero. "I'm only in it because the lady in the administrative office messed up my schedule."

"Sucks for you." said Rima before getting up off the couch. "Come on. We have to get ready for the photo."

"Okay." said Zero, getting up off the couch and following Rima to the dressing rooms. "What is the picture anyway?"

"It's for this movie poster that he has to do. He needs to get a picture of a couple laying on a couch and the women is asleep, snuggled close to her husband/boyfriend." said Rima pointing to a chair surrounded by women.

"Sounds easy enough." said Zero, looking wearily at the chair Rima pointed to. "What are they waiting for?"

"You to sit down." said Rima taking a seat in hers.

"Why?" asked Zero.

"They have to put a little make-up on you so you look like the character you're portraying." said Rima running a brush through her hair before pulling it up into a bun.

"I'd rather them not." said Zero covering his face.

"Fine spoil sport." said Rima dismissing the group of women around Zero.

"How am I a spoil sport?" asked Zero, allowing Rima to drag him over to the couch.

"It would have been funny to see you with make-up on." said Rima as she and Zero sat down on the couch to wait for the photographer.

"No it wouldn't. It would be horrible. Make-up ruins your natural beauty." said Zero.

When the photographer approached them Rima looked up.

"Okay, you two, you ready?" he asked.

"I am." said Rima. "I'm not so sure about Zero."

"Well too bad. He's got to be in the picture whether he's ready or not." said the photographer. "So you two lay on the couch."

The pair did as they were told and laid down. Rima curled up against Zero, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Rima… What are you doing?" Zero whispered to her careful not to be heard by the photographer.

"It's what I have to do for the picture." said Rima. "Now, relax and wrap your arms around me. You have to hold me close."

Zero sighed and closed his eyes, counting to five to relax. Opening his eyes, Zero wrapped his arms around Rima and pressed her close to him.

"Happy?" whispered Zero.

"Very." Rima whispered back, snuggling closer to Zero.

Zero and Rima jumped when the photographer took the picture.

"Perfect!" said the photographer. "Are you all dating by any chance?"

"No." said Rima, getting up. "He's dating someone."

"You all should consider it." said the photographer. "You'd make a good couple."

Zero got up off the couch and walked towards the exit. Rima ran after him.

"Zero, did what he said bother you?" asked Rima.

"No. I just have to get home. Yuuki and I have to study." said Zero pushing Rima's hand off his arm.

Zero left the building and went home.

"Zero… Why Yuuki? Why not me? What's so special about her?" said Rima to herself, pulling a picture of Zero out of her pocket. "Why can't you love me?"

* * *

That's the end of that story. More to follow.  
Rate and Review. 


End file.
